


The Creator Of Universes.

by 3DBABE1999



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bittersweet, Sad, Tribute To Stan Lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:36:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3DBABE1999/pseuds/3DBABE1999





	The Creator Of Universes.

...

...

Captain America, salutes and then puts his right hand over his heart as a slow mournful buggle begins to wail out Taps.

Captain Marvel, Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson and James Rhodes stand grouped around Captain America, they too salute and then put their right hands over their hearts.

Iron Man, lets out a quiet laugh, a wet, tearful thing, and mutters under his breath "Tony Stank" with a hoarse gravelly chuckle.

Bruce Banner tears off his shirt and allows himself to turn green and huge .. So that Hulk can cry too.

Thanos lays down his Guantlet, the Infinity Stones as powerless as specks of glitter, now, Gamora and Nebula stand at each side with a hand in his shoulder, most days they loath him, but today, today, they come together for the same purpose, the same cause, today, they are family.

Rocket cradles a young sobbing Groot to his furry chest.

Peter Quill stands at Gamora's other side, his head resting against her shoulder so he can hide his tear stained cheeks from the others as the hand on his other side rests easily on Rocket's shoulder.

Drax and Mantis stand off to the side, Drax cracking seemingly insensitive jokes while Mantis doesn't understand any of the jokes but laughs anyway.

Deadpool, lays down his guns and his swords and kneels next to the grave "You didn't create me.. But without you I wouldn't exist."

All Superheroes, old and new from all Universes and Realms, pay tribute, even Superman and Wonder Woman come to pay their respects.

"You were indeed, beloved by many." Thor says to the silent stone marker.

The heroes begin to depart until only one remains.

Peter Parker strips off the Spiderman mask and falls to his knees beside the tombstone.

"Thank you, Mr. Lee. We will never forget you."

In Tribute to,

Stan Lee 

December 28, 1922 - November 12, 2018


End file.
